


Sleeping Death

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood Friendship, M/M, Seer Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Some say that Future isn't constant, but Draco knows all to well that some thing are set in stone and oh how he hopes that this isn't one of those things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while... and yes I am working on my other stuff. this just kinda came to me...

Draco Malfoy was a unique young man, in more ways than many knew. Many knew that he was a special little cookie from his outward personality. But few knew the true specialness that was Draco Malfoy. It all started one day after a fall that should have killed him, it miraculously just gave him a concussion and a special kind of power. He could see people's future, with just a simple touch. Of course this happened to him when he was quite young so it confused and scared him at first, but gradually he got the hang of it. Instead of being weary of everyone he touched he found a way to control the power that he had. He still never could figure out how far into the future he was seeing, but he could prevent it from being seen, or so he thought.   
Neville Longbottom had to be Draco's krypton, no matter how hard Draco tried, he wasn't able to stop himself from seeing his future. The first time it happened he stared at the boy with wide eyes. He muttered an excuse and then ran off. The second time it happened he started crying, never before had someone's future been the same the second time around. Each new touch would lead to a new piece of that person's future. Only a glimpse, and never anything this prominent.   
Draco didn’t understand why this future kept coming up or why he was reacting the way that he is. He hated Neville didn’t he, wouldn't he want this future to come to pass. No, because no matter how much he hated, or said he hated the boy this was not something that he wished to come true. At this point Draco made it a point not to touch the boy, he didn’t care what he had to do, just don’t see that future ever again. He thought that maybe if he didn’t touch him then he could ignore it, forget about it. Oh how was he wrong.   
‘Draco was screaming and shouting as he ran towards the flashes of magic, he didn’t know why but he just had to make it in time. No one stopped him and no one got in his way as he ran. Finally he reached the magic, just in time to see the one thing he had feared come to pass. Neville lie on the ground, death eater surround him casting spells upon spells at the boy. He had tried to fight them all off but it hadn’t worked, and now he lie dead. Once he is dead they move on to another victim, Draco doesn’t care. All he cares about is Neville, he runs to the boy's body. Neville’s eyes stare up at him cold and dead. There is no more light and Draco cries out once more in pain.’  
Draco would wake up from these dreams in a cold sweat, tears running down his cheeks. The visions of Neville dieing had only been the boys cold dead eyes staring up at him, nothing more. No his imagination had done that all on its own. As the years came and went and Voldemort came back into power the dreams shifted from a freak accident to Neville dieing by the hands of the Dark Lord. Each dream he would try to save Neville and each time he wouldn’t make it. He would watch as the boy was killed right in front of his eyes.   
The dreams took a drastic turn for the worse when the Dark Lord finally killed Dumbledore and sent all that opposed him into hiding, Draco included. Sleeping while on the run was hard enough, but not being able to get sleep due to always seeing the dead eyes when ever he closed his eyes, that was a whole nother ball park. Many that Draco floated around from thought that it was the Death of his parent that kept him up at night and Draco wished that this was the case.   
“I have heard you when you finally are able to sleep…”  
Draco turns his tired head towards Luna, “heard what Luna?”  
She frowns, “you call out his name, when I give you the sleeping dought…”  
Draco swallows, “it's not what you think.”  
“Sleeping Death… you aren’t the only one with it.”  
“oh really,” he mumbles, “I'm not the only one that sees his death, over and over again. All the death, never able to get there in time to save him. Someone who isn’t even dead yet… or I hope not. Maybe if he was I could sleep again.”  
“We’ll find him.”   
The tone of her voice told Draco that the conversation was over than nothing he said would change her mind. So here he was with Luna Lovegood looking for the man, the man that he had avoided for most of his life if only to forget his death. It took them several months but they finally found him, and not in the greatest condition. The boy was dieing, anyone with eyes could see that.   
He was held up in a small little cottage bleeding out. Draco assumed that who ever left him there though he was going to die or they were waiting for someone to come help the man. And then they would kill that person as well. It seemed the first was the correct answer. Neville Longbottom was barely conscious when then found him and Draco for his part was hysterical.  
A soft chant of No’s rang through the cottage as Draco tried to stop the bleeding while Luna performed several healing spells. Draco had never been any good at them and now he wished that he had paid a little more attention to school. All he was good for was killing things.   
Draco with Luna’s help were able to stop the bleeding and thus able to transport Neville from the cottage to their safe house. There at the safe house Luna and Draco watched over the man with fear and worry. It took several days before he woke up.  
Neville's voice was raspy and dry as he spoke, “you’re touching me.”  
Draco blinked before tears started flushing down his cheeks. He didn’t know what came over him but one second he was sitting next to Neville holding his hand and then the next he was grabbing his face and kissing the man messily. When he pulled back Draco blinked. His lips red and swollen.  
“And now you are kissing me…”   
Draco flushed but something in the second made him stop, “I kissed you… nothing happened.”  
Neville raised an eyebrow and coughed. Draco’s eyes got huge before he yelled, “Luna… Luna it stopped.”  
Luna came walking in water in hand, “What stopped dear.”  
Draco looked at her with tears in his eyes as she handed Neville the water, “the Sleeping Death… I’m not seeing it any more. No more death.”  
Luna hummed and kissed his temple, “Then the worse has passed, there is only good things to come.”  
Luna was right of course the war took a turn for the Light, there were still dark days but everything began to get better and better. Draco strengthened his relationship with Neville and together they along with other of the Light defeated the Dark Lord.  
Draco was now able to stand tall holding his lover's hand not fearing the day when he would die. He could still see people's future but it didn’t bother him so much anymore. Now that he knew that he had gotten past the one thing that held him back. He had seen Neville's death, but he had been there to save him. Draco had made it in time to save the man that he loved. A man he didn't know that he loved at first, but now knew it was there all along.   
Neville never did ask about the Sleeping Death and Draco gathered that Neville always knew about it. That maybe he was cursed as well, that Neville knew his life held the balance of the world in his hands. Or maybe he just didn’t care. All Draco knew was that Sleeping Death is what saved their world.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved and always apriceated. Thank You!


End file.
